Neshomeh (agent)
Agent Neshomeh is an archivist who keeps track of an assortment of PPC personnel, including Agents Supernumerary and Ilraen-Aroline-Fothergill of the DIC, Derik, Earwig, and Gall of the DMS, and several members of the Department of Fictional Psychology, particularly Nurse Jennifer Robinson. She originally joined up to be an assassin, but quickly realized it didn't suit her at all. She is similar but not equal to Boarder!Neshomeh, her writer, though the line between blurs at times. Character Profile Appearance Neshomeh is brown-eyed, brown-haired, bespectacled, and long-limbed. She tends to wear jeans and a t-shirt when it's warm or jeans and a soft fuzzy sweater when it's cold. She is often seen with a mug of tea in hand. She has occasionally shown that she can shape-shift into a winged cat. In this form, she has tortoiseshell fur and black wings with ginger bands and tips; her face is evenly divided between black on the left and ginger on the right. Her eyes are green. Personality Neshomeh is interested in just about everything. More of a listener than a talker, she prefers to sit back and soak up all the information she can before getting involved in any conversation, but may get distracted by her own random train of thought along the way. She enjoys anything to do with language and stories, including reading, writing, and role-playing. She wants to write fantasy and science fiction books eventually. She also loves tea, chocolate, and cats. She takes time to warm up to people, but with her friends she relaxes and lets her silly side loose. She has even been known to chase shiny things. However, she takes the English language seriously and won't tolerate bad spelling, punctuation, grammar, or logic. She has perfectionist tendencies when it comes to her own work and eagerly invites constructive criticism. Character History Neshomeh joined the PPC as an agent of the Department of Mary Sues about the year 2004. After struggling to find a partner, she finally was assigned temporarily on one mission with Dafydd Illian and Alec Troven to the newly opened Dragonriders of Pern continuum and promptly realized that she wasn't really cut out to be an assassin. She transferred to the Department of Personnel, where she has been happy as an archivist ever since. In the meantime, she completed her undergraduate studies and, as of April 18, 2009, is proud of her shiny Bachelor of Arts degree in English. She is also proud of her shiny engagement ring, which she received on the day she graduated, and her shiny wedding ring, which she got on August 6, 2011. She is married to Phobos, who she met at school and dragged into the PPC by virtue of not shutting up about it. She also attended the Hogwarts Fanfiction Academy and returned for a second year as a member of the Order of the Sphinx. She is owned by a mini-Budong called Chrichton. Since he is the result of a persistent misspelling in her own early fic, she will probably never get rid of him. Fortunately, he now has a companion in a tiny version of Aeryn Sun, one of the "Austrailiens" spawned in "Secret Agents" and rescued by Ilraen. She was owned by a mini-Balrog, Arasgorn, and a mini-Aragog, Severe. Then she moved, and the two stayed behind in RC #1110. They are now the problem of Agents Derik and Gall (but mostly Derik). Appearances Home: Neshomeh's Archive DMS * "Brown DragonRider of Pern" (DRoP), with Agent Alec Troven (DI) and Agent Dafydd Illian (DOGA) ** The only full mission she's been on, to rid the freshly de-quarantined Pernverse of a Sue. November 2004. * "Woodsprite of the North" (Lord of the Rings), Agents Dafydd Illian and Selene Windflower (DOGA), with half the PPC besides ** A cameo to help exorcise Arda—the whole planet. January 2005. DoP * Diptych: "Secret Agents" and "Cosmic Love" ** "Secret Agents" (Alex Rider x Harry Potter), Agent Ilraen-Aroline-Fothergill (DIC) with Agents Orken 7861 and Thomas Greenwall (DMS) ** "Cosmic Love" (Twilight x Harry Potter), Agent Supernumerary (DIC) with Agent Decima (DBS) *** Neshomeh appears in the conclusion of the diptych, taking Aeryn the Austrailien off Ilraen's hands, and also in the midst of "Cosmic Love," though she isn't named there. Mid-2011. * "What's in a Name?" with Agent Hazelhead (DIA) ** In which the DIA have a few questions. June 2016. OFUs * "The Hogwarts Fanfiction Academy" * "In the Keeping of HFA" * "The Alchemists' Fanfiction Academy" * "The Official PhanPhiction Academy" Category:PPC Staff Category:Department of Personnel